The disadvantages of drinking from an open container are well-known, such as for example spilling and contaminating the liquid contents inside the container with ambient germs. Such problems are generally not solved satisfactorily by common lids, since lids still generally have to be removed in order to dispense the contained liquid. Thus, prior art container caps have been created with the objective of avoiding ambient contamination by, for example, avoiding the need to open the cap (e.g., not having to unscrew a lid). Many containers and container lids have been developed in an attempt to achieve similar objectives, and to prevent liquid spilling from the straw when the liquid in the container is not being dispensed, by incorporating a straw/nozzle fixed over the lid of a container, such as a straw/nozzle that flips up when in use and flips down to lay flat horizontally when not in use. Such designs may include a feature for stopping the liquid when the straw is in the horizontal position (e.g., a kink in the straw).
However, the aforementioned genre of containers have normally incorporated a common water bottle design where the lid opening of the container is relatively wide and fairly close to the size of the cross section of the container. For example, for containers with tubular cross sections, the top aperture normally has had a circumference substantially approximate to the cross section. The container lids of the same genre (incorporating straws) were often similarly designed to be placed over similar styles of containers. However, some such features for preventing ambient contamination and/or spillage, such as folding straws/nozzles, while effective for containers with relatively wide lid openings, are much less effective if not obsolete for a different genre of bottles having much smaller top openings. Simply put, there is not enough space (e.g., surface area, etc.) in such smaller bottle apertures to address the problems the same way (e.g., folding straws to kink) as with the containers with larger openings. Consequently, a certain genre of bottle cap designs was created that provided some of the advantages of a cap having a straw/nozzle, such as avoiding to a large degree ambient contamination by not having to remove the lid when dispensing liquid, but for certain bottles with smaller necks.